


回一夢

by Lemon9966



Category: renya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon9966/pseuds/Lemon9966





	回一夢

“我早跟你说过了，你会被他们背叛的，他们谎话连篇，知恩不报，得了安逸便忘了你，全都是白眼狼。”

黑发少年坐在树上，看着奄奄一息的风神，想起他们第一次见面那时。

那时神社香火鼎盛，风神意气风发，他为子民带来祝福，子民则把上好的贡品献上。

虔诚的子民，尽责的神明，为世人所赞颂的神话，在他看来呕心至极。

只要你犯了一点错，那怕是微小到孩儿得了病，他们都会怪罪于你，怪你没好好守护他，终有一天，他们会渐渐不相信你，到最后把你忘记得一干二净。

“就算如此，我也会守护他们。”

真蠢啊，所以你落得如斯下场。

少年从树上跃下，他走近身受重伤的风神蹲下来上下打量。

风神身上的伤被那叫古笼火的小鬼简单处理过，但他的手法极为生疏，有的伤口甚至仍暴露在外，就比没处理过好一点。那小怪也自知不妥，带着神龙跑去找其他妖怪帮助，这才让般若有机可乘。

般若打了个响指，让身后的巨蟒托起风神，把他带到附近的一所破弃的房子。

般若耐心地把风神的绷带一条条拆下来，洗好伤口再重新包扎，都处理好后他身上也起了一层薄汗。

神明的伤势比预期严重，更糟糕的是他竟然神力全失，取而代之的是他最熟悉的妖气。

堕妖。

他居然为了人类堕妖。

真是愚蠢得无以复加。

般若看着昔日的神明，嫌弃又生气，突然又想到了什么，他闭上眼睛，再次睁开之时，眼波里透着魅惑。

“不过这样，我倒是有办法救你了。” 般若伸着指尖，细细描绘着一目连的脸，从额头，包扎着的右眼，鼻尖，嘴唇到下巴。

神明的容貌是如此完美，即使受伤仍不失俊逸。

神明堕妖，高洁的神力化为阴之妖力，要让妖力重新运转起来本就不是易事，更何况一目连还硬生生把刚转化的妖力化成风刃击退海妖，以致这副身体的妖力混乱不堪。

不过现在的一目连毫无知觉，任人摆布，也好让般若办事。

般若挥手让巨蟒到外面守着，他的妖力跟一般妖怪不同，能做到很多别的妖怪做不到的事，例如把力量分给别人。

平常的话是不用做到这种地步，但一目连伤得大重了，普通的手法行不通。

“不要怪我沾污你啊神明，现在除了我没人救得了你。不过对像是我的话，你也不介意，对吧？”

般若把黑发撩到耳后，用手指摩挲着神明的嘴唇，神色深沉，眼里藏着说不清的情愫。

他闭上眼睛，俯身亲吻昏迷不醒的神明。两唇相贴，浓重的血腥味钻入口腔，如甘露般的味道让般若眯了眯眼，他忍不住伸出舌头，尝求更多。

般若细细地为神明舔走血液，口腔，牙床，甚至连嘴角的血溃都不放过，神明的血比想像中还要甘美，让般若沉醉差点忘了原本的目的。一吻完结，般若舔舔嘴唇，再次低头把恶鬼的妖力送给神明。

妖力缓缓送到神明的体内，可速度实在是太慢了，要完全治愈好神明不知道要吻到何时。

果然光是亲吻行不通。

般若端看着毫无起色的一目连，最后还是叹了口气。

为什么要做到这个地步呢？

般若解开一目连的腰带，把碍事的布料堆到一旁，跪到他的跨下前。

般若咽了咽口水，虽说活了好几百年，但这样深入的事情还没亲自做过，但好歹也看过猪跑，实行上来应该不难。

把最后一块布脱下来，在般若面前的是沉睡着但依然有相当分量的巨物。

不愧是神明，肉体上毫无瑕疵，就连跨下那阳物也没想像中丑陋。

般若掂了掂那粗壮的阳物，圈起来开始上下撸动。看着那阳物由软巴巴慢慢变得半硬，般若只觉身体越来越热，明明被抚摸的不是他的身体，为什么会觉得躁热？

不知道是不是神明身受重伤的关系，般若手都软了可柱身还是半硬不硬，看来得要再刺激一点，不然无法做到最后一步。

般若脸色潮红，他低头靠近那阳物，鼻尖稍稍碰到柱身，那气味并不难闻，但对于这种事他还是有一点抗拒。

你真是欠我大人情了，风神。

他眯起眼睛，舌尖首先碰到阳物顶端，小巧艳红的舌头在差不多有鸡蛋大的顶端打圈舔弄，阳物马上起了反应兴奋得跳了跳，打在般若脸上。

老色鬼 ⋯⋯

心里骂了一句后，般若倒是更卖力地舔弄，一手轻揉柱身下的囊袋，舌头则沿着暴起的筋下而上地游走，来到顶端更是把伞状物一口含着，慢慢深入吞下。

般若努力地把阳根含在口腔，可风神的阳具实在过于巨大，无论如何他都只能吞进一半。般若惟有就着半根吞吐着，一手撑着身体，另一手则安抚下半根的昂扬。

直到马眼开始流出透明液体，柱身硬热似鐡般若才停下来。

之后的步骤是⋯⋯

般若撩开下衣，把遮掩私密处的布解下来，露出已经微微勃起的阴茎，他伸出两指在口里含了含，在放到自己的后穴上。

“嗯⋯⋯”

冰凉的手指接触到微热的后穴让般若嗯一声叫出来，他先用沾上唾液的手指按摩着后穴，稍稍放松后一指便探入蜜道，忍耐着手指的入侵，尽力放松自己，好让往后一切顺行。

风神的阳物可不小，就算他是妖怪也不可能在没准备的情况下接纳它。

被探入的感觉不太难受，反而有点奇妙，般若嗯哼着渐渐在后穴增加手指，模仿着抽插的动作，前端的茎身也因后穴的刺激而直直竖起，直到三指并拢仍没不适后才把手指抽出。

此时般若后穴微张，等待着巨物的填满，他小心翼翼避开伤口跨坐在一目连身上，又把一目连的阳物套弄了两下，扶好才缓缓坐下。

进入的过程并不顺利，没了对像的配合一切都要由般若这个毫无实战经验的来。过于湿润的前端在穴口好几次滑开，已被撩起情欲的般若灼热难耐，越发焦急。

忍耐着欲望又试了好几次，两人终于成功交合，可一目连的阳物实在太大，光是前端的探入就让般若难以承受。

“嗯⋯⋯啊啊！”

正当般若适应之际，身下人突然挺动腰身，硬生生把阳物插入一半，般若吃痛得叫了一声，他抬头看看一目连，以为他恢复意识，却见他脸色虽比之前稍为红润，但未曾张眼，显然仍在昏迷状态。

不知道是不是他给予的妖力起了作用，让一目连的感官开始回复。

那得加快一点才行⋯⋯

般若深呼吸一口气，慢慢坐下，把整根巨物完全吞下。

“嗯嗯⋯⋯”

脆弱的甬洞被巨物撑大，般若深呼吸了好几下努力放松，好不容易才让自己适应下来。

阳物压迫着内壁，一股电流通遍全身，欲念快将般若击溃般若，让他只想肆意用神明的身体满足自己。

不行⋯⋯

般若一手撑在风神的腰上，开始扭动腰肢吞吐着阳具，毫无间缝的交合让妖力快速送到一目连的体内，性欲的刺激也让般若眼前一片迷濛，那硕大的前端撞击着蜜道那柔弱的一点时让般若全身都颤抖起来。

“嗯嗯⋯⋯连⋯⋯”

小穴吸附着阳物，羞涩的蜜道已经成熟，甚至开始流水，般若调好角度，抬高腰一次一次坐下来，敏感点每每被冲击，那股骚麻的感觉让他陶醉不已。陌生的快感让他失神，般若一边摇着身子，一边套弄着自己的分身，不一会，带着忍稳的欢叫从那红樱小嘴里溢出，般若弓起身子射出一道白浊。

一轮欢愉完结，妖力也都送到了风神身上。失去将近一半的妖力，加上才刚高潮，般若累得快倒了，可体内的巨物依然硬挺，甚至比刚才还要硬热。

般若没力气再动了，只得旧技重施，用别的法子帮助一目连，正当般若起来之际，一股力量压倒了般若，同时下身被贯穿。

“啊啊啊！”

般若被压倒在地，下身承受着猛烈又强硬的冲撞，让他痛得流出几点泪花。

“一目连？” 

身上人并未回应，像只狠戾的野兽猛攻着他。般若几次想要推开一目连，换来的只有更狂暴的攻势。

一目连扯开般若身上的衣物，红黑色和服被掉到地上，白色的里衣被撕破，只剩下几片布挂在身上。般若上身坦露在外，缠绕在身的血纹因情欲而发出淡淡的幽光，衬得肤白胜雪。

如斯魅惑，即使是神明也无法抵挡，一目连俯身低头啃咬着般若的脖颈，舔拭他的血纹，像是要把般若拆吃进腹。

此时般若也察觉到一目连根本没回复神智，一切都是欲念所驱，就他所认识的神明，决不会如此粗暴。

大概是身为神明期间，一目连的欲念都被高洁的神力淡化，在堕妖后被抑压的原始欲望喷薄而出，让他即使神智未醒，仍依从本能索求更多。

没了理智的制御，一目连的动作急得像只饿了好几天的野兽，顶得般若痛叫连连。 

“你⋯⋯啊啊！”

般若挣扎着，可失去近一半的妖力的他实在拿一目连没法。

“呜⋯⋯”

一目连低哑的呜叫声从耳边传来，如同受伤的兽类，般若心一怔，正要推开身上人的手慢慢绕伸到一目连的背后，轻轻搂着他，安抚他。

这大概是你唯一一次，也是最后一次把欲望表露无遗，你清醒后大概会忘了这事情吧⋯⋯既然如此，那就让我来满足你。 

般若认命似的抬高腿，承受着凶悍的进攻，被痛楚逼出来的生理泪水挂在眼角，流到与他交颈的神明脸上。

冰凉的泪珠让一目连停下动作，般若不明状况缓缓睁眼，只见那张英俊的脸在眼前放大，温热柔软的东西在脸颊上滑动，把他脸上的泪珠通通拭走。

“你，你醒了吗？”

般若怀疑一目连回复意识了，可身上人良久未回应，只是舔拭他的脸，抹去所有泪珠，又转到被他咬伤的脖子上，细细舔着伤口。

一目连慢慢律动下身，这次没当初的粗暴，而是细心感应着般若的变化配合著。

突如其来的温柔攻势让般若无所适从，那潮热的硬涨在蜜道里摩擦所带来的再不是疼痛，而是比最初自己来还要舒服的快感。

“嗯嗯⋯⋯那里⋯⋯”

被顶到敏感点的般若弓起身体，一目连像是察觉到，更是集中攻击那处。

“喂⋯等等你根本⋯嗯⋯⋯醒着吧。”

那一点被悉心照料着，快感一波波涌上，小穴甚至叫嚣着不满，每当肉棒抽出时就紧紧收缩，逼得一目连加快动作。

般若不知道一目连是装是演，还是真的尚未清醒，续渐升温的身体快让他失去思考能力，被如此温热的身躯拥抱，即使这只是一场偿还，即使对方只是依从欲望，并不是真心诚意，他都甘之如饴。

被温柔以待的感觉，被抱拥的虚幻。

既然是梦，也就让我再梦久一些。

落在脸颊的吻让般若惊得一抖，他诧异地看着一目连，两人对视一霎，般若便别过脸，也不看一目连。花白的长腿勾上一目连的腰，道：“你动快点。”

一目连加速律动，却不失温柔地在甬洞里冲撞着，般若闭上眼睛，享受着最后的原始快感，最后一目连呜叫一声，用力一顶，把精华一全送到蜜穴中，被热浆烫到蜜穴频频收缩，前端的玉茎射出第二道白浊，把般若送上高潮。

般若看着睡得安稳的风神，那俊美的睡颜让般若看得出神。

在那个时候，如果我有听你说留下来，那会是怎样呢？

怎样也好，我们是真的不会再面了。

一吻落下。

然后梦醒。

一目连做了一个很长的梦，海妖到来迷惑他的子民，他不惜堕妖击退魔物，然后⋯⋯一股温柔的妖力包围了他。

“一目连大人，您终于醒啦！” 

古笼火哭泣说道，一目连迟迟未醒真把他吓坏了。

一目连安慰了古笼火几句，又问了些情况。

“那么他在那里？”最后一目连问。

“大人在说谁？”古笼火歪头表示不知道。

“不，没事了。”一目连摇摇头道。

我们总有一天会再见面。


End file.
